breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
ABQ
"ABQ" is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of Breaking Bad. Teaser We return to the flashforward from previous episodes . Workers from the NTSB load the two bodybags from Walt's driveway into the back of vans. We watch as one van pulls out, panning up over Walter's house to reveal the city, partially on fire, with two giant pillars of black smoke rising in the distance. Summary At his apartment, Jesse frantically tries to revive Jane, but fails. Devastated, he calls Walt, who assures him everything will be okay. Holding Holly in his arms, Walt says, "I know who to call." A short time later, a man arrives at Jesse's duplex. "Saul Goodman sent me," he tells Jesse. The man gathers the drug paraphernalia and Jesse's cash, clearing away all the evidence. Smacking the shell-shocked Jesse, the guy forces him to rehearse the script he is to follow with medical investigators. "I woke up, I found her, that's all I know," Jesse repeats. Back at Walt's, donations from all over the U.S. and Canada are rolling into SaveWalterWhite.com. "And it's all real, actual money," Walter Jr. says. "Don't you think a little 'thank you' is in order?" Skyler asks her unenthused husband. Donald, in his car, calls Jane but gets her voicemail. When he arrives at the duplex, an ambulance is already on scene. He watches wordlessly as the ambulance attendants move Jane into a body bag. In the other room with the medical investigator, Jesse follows his script. Donald picks up Jane's "Apology Girl" sketch and leaves. At the DEA office, Hank hits up his co-workers for donations to Walt's surgery fund, and then talks turn to Combo. Hank finds it peculiar that a "dipshit, wannabe banger" with no street rep was dealing professional-grade meth. Stranger still, Hank continues, the "blue sky" has disappeared from New Mexico, but is appearing elsewhere around the Southwest. "Almost as if somebody wised up and stopped shitting where they eat," he theorizes. Heisenberg is still at large, Hank maintains, and still in town. Skyler watches the SaveWalterWhite.com donation counter with Walter Jr. "Come on twenty-eight hundred!" she urges the screen, high-fiving her son when another donation is tallied. Walt, finishing his dinner, says nothing. Walt calls Saul, and their conversation ends with Walt demanding, "Shut up and give me the address." The man who cleaned up Jesse's apartment drives Walt to a ramshackle trap house known as "The Shooting Gallery" in a dilapidated neighborhood. Against the man's recommendation, Walt enters the house and locates Jesse. As Walt lifts him to his feet, Jesse clutches Walt, sobbing. "I killed her," Jesse bawls. "I loved her more than anything!" Donald, meanwhile, returns to the duplex and enters Jane's apartment. "There's no yellow dress here," he tells someone on the phone as he scans Jane's closet. "It's all black and gray." He selects a blue dress as her burial outfit. In Walter Jr.'s bedroom, the computer ka-chings! as more donations pour in. Walt asks him to turn down the sound, claiming it's disturbing the baby. Skyler announces that, courtesy of Marie, the Albuquerque Journal will be interviewing Walter Jr. about his website. At the DEA office, Hank's boss introduces him to three local businessmen, one of whom is Gustavo of Los Pollos Hermanos. "Terrible," Gus says when Hank describes the region's meth problem. Noticing Walt's photo on Hank's donation jar, Gus asks if Walt is an agent. Hank explains that Walt is his brother-in-law and that he is fighting lung cancer. "That's a rough one," Gus says as he slips a donation in the jar. Walt takes Jesse to a high-end rehab center. Sitting in a bathrobe by the pool, Jesse says, "What you said in the desert. I get it… I deserve whatever happens." Marie lines up a TV interview for Walter Jr. On the sofa, flanked by Skyler and a very uncomfortable Walt, the teen extols his dad's virtues. "He always does the right thing," Walter Jr. says. "My dad is my hero." In the hospital, a nurse administers a relaxant to prep Walt for surgery. As it takes effect, Skyler asks Walt where his cell phone is so she can hold it for him. "Which one?" he groggily responds. Several weeks after the operation, Skyler and Walt visit Dr. Delcavoli and Dr. Bravenec, who tells Walt, "You've bought yourself some real time here." Skyler asks whether Walt can be more independent now. Dr. Bravenec says that he can. "After a certain point, time off doesn't help," Donald tells a co-worker who welcomes him back to work. "I figured I'd rather be here. Focus on work." In their bedroom with the baby, Skyler tells Walt she's going to Hank and Marie's for the weekend. "I want you gone by Monday morning," she says. "You're a liar, Walt. Two cell phones after all." "Your 'fugue state.' I had to believe that, didn't I?" Skyler continues. She says that she tracked down Gretchen, who denied having an affair but admitted that she and Elliott hadn't contributed any money to Walt's treatment. Skyler then called his mother, thinking she might have paid for it, only to learn he'd never visited her. "Lies on top of lies on top of lies," Skyler says. Walt follows Skyler outside to the driveway. "If I tell you the truth, will you stay?" he pleads. "Whatever it is, I'm afraid to know," she replies before driving away. At Albuquerque's Air Route Traffic Control Center, Donald corrects himself after identifying a plane as "Jane Mike Two One" instead of "Juliet Mike Two One." Sweating, Donald keeps talking — keeps trying to do his job, but his radar screen shows two planes on a collision course. Sitting poolside, Walt hears an explosion and looks up to see smoke and fire in the sky. Two airliners have collided, one of them being Wayfarer 515. Mouth agape, Walt watches debris fall from the air. A pink teddy bear splashes into the pool as the screen transitions to the black & white of the flashforwards depicted throughout the season . Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. Guest Stars *Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC Merkert *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *David House as Dr. Delcavoli *John de Lancie as Donald Margolis *Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis *Jonathan Banks as Mike *Sam McMurray as Dr. Bravenec *Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring *Kieran Sequoia as Local Cop *Richard Williams as Business Community Leader #1 *Daniel D. Halleck as Business Community Leader #2 *Richard Christie as Stew *Ravenna Fahey as Nurse *Juliet Lopez as OMI Officer Trivia *Mike makes his first appearance in this episode. *This final episode reveals that the teddy bear was most likely from a young passenger on the plane, with the two bodies also being former airline passengers. *This episode ties in together the titles of the other 3 episodes which also had the cold open of the teddy bear, which, when put together, reads "Seven-Thirty-Seven Down Over ABQ", with ABQ being the abbreviation for Alburquerque. Featured Music *'"Afterglow"' by Steve Gorn *'"Life"' by Chocolate Genius Inc. Category:Season 2 episodes